


Charming Encounter

by slayybon



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: M/M, Pirate AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:42:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24329713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slayybon/pseuds/slayybon
Summary: Taako gets stuck looking out for merfolk and sirens on overnight watch. He finds one, or rather, one finds him and uh ohhh, he's cute.
Relationships: Kravitz/Taako (The Adventure Zone)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 59





	Charming Encounter

**Author's Note:**

> Please accept my contribution to mermay.

Taako was cold and damp and tired. His arms ached from rowing. 'This better be worth it,' he thought. He chided himself for losing the game of rock paper scissors against Lup that got him stuck in his tiny rowboat in the first place. Taako figured he was alone, so he started to voice his miseries out loud. "Barry and I need to look over the maps." Taako mocked his sister who was not there. "yeah right Lup, everyone knows you two are up to things!" Taako stood up in his boat, just smaller than a canoe. "but Taako, I am just so in love with Barry, the jean wearing pirate. We both have such horrible taste". Taako mocked. "well I guess that’s on me for always choosing paper." Taako kicked at the bail bucket and almost lost his balance. He sat down in a huff. 

He looked out into the ocean. The night sky blended with the horizon and he couldn't quite tell where the sky started, and the sea stopped. He just stared at the deep navy blue that seemed to swallow the world. He was somewhere deep in thought when he heard the water behind him splash. And not a splash that came with the slow pattern of waves that had become white noise to his thoughts. Something was in the water. 'Please just be a fish, please just be a fish.' Taako turned to where he heard the noise. He stared into the water but could barely see past the surface. He prepared magic missile just in case and waited and listened for a while before he started to convince himself that he had just made it up his head. 'It was probably just a fish.' He reassured himself. 

The IPRE had been out on the sea for years, and not once in all of their travels had they run into merfolk or sirens. If the one night that Taako got volunt-told to go on monster watch was the one night they actually encountered something, he was going to make Lup do his chores for a month, so long as he didn't die from the encounter. 

He huffed again and wandered back into his thoughts, trying to make time move faster. He almost tranced once or twice but managed to stay focused enough on his look out duties. What felt like an hour passed before Taako heard movement again. This time it was closer to him. He pulled out a dagger he had in case of emergencies, although it was almost useless in his hands. He leaned over the side of the boat where he had heard the splash in the water. Nothing but the dark reflection of the sky looked back at him. 

He waited for more movement, but the natural sound of the waves made it hard to tell if what he was hearing was actually something moving around or just paranoia. He stared out into the water; it was all he could do. 

Suddenly his boat lurched. And Taako fell backwards onto his butt. He stood and steadied himself and turned around quickly to see what had shifted the boat. 

He was surprised to see a man with the face of a human skull proped up onto the side of Taako's boat by his elbows. Taako prepared magic missile but the man spoke up. "Whoa whoa whoa. No need to get violent. I was only watching" Taako realized that as he spoke, that he was wearing the skull as a mask.  
"Well if you go around scaring elves half to death its no surprise you’re greeted with hostility." 

"Apologies. I’m Kravitz." the man said, reaching out his hand for a handshake "Charmed, I'm sure." 'Yeah very charmed,' Taako thought to himself  
"Are you aware you're wearing a skull? Kravitz?" Taako asked, denying his handshake.  
Kravitz reached up and took off his mask and Taako wished he hadn't. There was a reason merfolk were considered so dangerous and Taako was struck with the sudden realization as to why that was. Kravitz was beautiful. His long dark hair was decorated with small pieces of gold. It sat just past his shoulders which were covered with black scales flecked with gold. 

"Better?" Kravitz asked him, smiling as he tilted his head. Taako didn't think he could imagine a face more perfect if he tried.

"So, what now, are you going to sing me a song? Offer me anything I could possibly desire so long as I take a quick dip into the water with you only for you to pull me down and drown me?" 

Taako yelped as the back of his head was splashed with sea water. He turned to see a very large fish tail. It was black, with flecks of gold that shone in the moonlight. It matched the scales on Kravitz' shoulders. He turned back to face Kravitz who was giggling. And Taako blushed as he started to undo his braid to fix his now wet hair. 

"First, sirens sing. Merfolk don’t." Kravitz said. "and second, if I wanted to drown you, don’t you think I would’ve already"

Taako squeezed the water out of his hair "yeah well forgive me for stereotyping, but there are enough shanties about merfolk playing with their food, so excuse me for being a little paranoid." 

Kravitz laughed. As he did, Taako noticed the tip of a black tentacle climbing up the side of the boat. "Uhh, I thought merfolk only had tails?" Kravitz looked confused. "What else would we have?"  
"You don't have tentacles?" Taako watched as another one rose out of the water behind Kravitz. "No? Yakow that’s sort of a weird question to ask someone you just met."

Taako's heart started pounding as he realized what was happening. "Hey thug, I don’t know how to tell you this." A tentacle grabbed onto one of Kravitz' wrists. "Somethings about to tentacle your dick."  
Kravitz swore before disappearing underwater. Whether he was pulled under or retreating Taako couldn't tell. He stared into the water where Kravitz had disappeared but couldn't make out any shapes in the dark water. And the ocean went almost still. 

Then, he noticed a dark figure moving very quickly straight toward him. He couldn't pull away fast enough before Kravitz popped out of the water, grabbing the back of Taako's neck, and pulling him in for a kiss. "We'll chat later" Kravitz said before dipping back into the water and disappearing from Taako's view. 

"Huh." Taako said to himself, looking into the water where Kravitz had disappeared. "Charmed indeed."


End file.
